Imaging of documents with one-dimensional array sensors, as currently used for flatbed scanners and manual scanners, requires accurate spatial encoding to determine the position of imaged material in the scan direction. More specifically, a spatial encoder must record the position of the scanner and associate it with the corresponding scanner data in order to properly reconstruct the page. If the scan is not properly encoded, it may result in an undesirably distorted image.
A device having a two-dimensional (2D) array of photosensitive pixels, a.k.a., an image sensor panel (ISP), is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,122,349. The ISP allows for imaging by placing an information bearing substrate (e.g., a document) on the surface of the panel for capture. With the advent of the ISP, imaging of documents is possible, but difficulties arise when the dimensions of the ISP are smaller than the dimensions of the document to be imaged. While ISPs can take various sizes, a practical configuration is that the ISP is integrated into the screen of a smartphone, a tablet, or other portable devices and thus has an effective photosensitive area comparable to the screen size. Smartphones may have screens ranging in size roughly from 4 to 8 inches (diagonal) which is considerably smaller than many standard documents (e.g., A4 or US Letter size) for which a user may wish to obtain a high quality, on-the-go image. For example, for an “oversize” document (i.e., the document size being greater than the ISP size), a particular ISP cannot image the entire document in a single capture or snapshot.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop new systems and methods for capturing high-quality, on-the-go imaging of “oversize” documents, such as, pages, reports, printed photographs, and the like.